Talk:Adam Hale
wait . . . what was this guy in the movie? I wasnt paying attention when I was watching ralok 01:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that guy with the gun trying to stop Lyra and Jake on the ship near the end, Lyra calls him Adam Hale. Supergodzilla2090 01:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) duh duh duh dah (if you watch phelous' reviews this will make more sense) okay . . .well . . .we gotta get a pic of him then . . .and is "white faction" referred to as such in the movie? ralok 01:49, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Good point - It isn't, I don't think, but it is refered to as the "White Faction" in Red Faction: Battlegrounds DLC related to them =) Hale is also set to be the main antagonist of Armageddon. Only this time hes leading crazy cultists. And he has demz aliens on his side. MeinCookie 05:33, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Father Who was Adam's father? Kobel? Or Roth? I remember Stroller saying Alec Mason killed his father. :None of their surnames are Hale. So no, neither of them. And sign your posts. -- Master Sima Yi 00:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Alec Mason killed a lot of people. By a lot, I mean a couple of graveyards worth at the very least. I would be quite willing to bet that somewhere amongst the death toll was a random EDF officer called Hale who he smoked without so much as a second look. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 11:56, August 14, 2011 (UTC) : ::Gunnarsen got a be he was just as much as pyscho as Hale. To back this up he is the only know Captain the player can kill in Red Faction GuerillaReddeadsam2012 13:52, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Adam may be an important character but that doesn't mean his father has to be. It is pretty safe to assume his father was bore the last name Hale. Nobody featuring explicitly in RFG bore that name means that nobody explicitly featuring in RFG was his father. This leaves three posibilities; ::#''Hale was just a random NPC you happily smoked.'' ::#''Hale was an interlude you simply didn't see. RFG takes place over the course of a year, it is quite feasible that Mason spent time doing things other than the handful of story quests in its course.'' ::#''Hale was part of the EDF remnant forces who refused to surrender at the end of RFG and only died after the conclusion of the game.'' :: Overall, however, you'll find that there really isn't much in it and given the current state of the franchise it is something that is unlikely to ever be settled. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 08:18, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hale, EDF? I would hardly say he was Earth Defence Force. Not in any official capacity since Mars had been completely isolated from Earth for 25 years. The White Faction came from the EDF, but the EDF back on Earth wouldn't necessarily identify them as being on payroll or connected or anything. No more than the Ultor Corporation would consider the Marauders to be part of the company. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 11:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I see. I watched Origins, but I wasn't able to understand all of it since I had to keep the volume down, so it was a bit unclear for me. My bad. I'm working on Adam Hale in my sandbox currently, so I'll change it there. -- Master Sima Yi 13:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Stroller was of course, mind. You might also want to add that is upbringing with the White Faction in the Madler Crater gave him a really distorted view of Mars at the time. He was kind of brainwashed really. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 13:29, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay... looking at your Sandbox. Some points: ::*Was the Madler Crater, construction site of the WF Dreadnaught in the disputed zone? Jake had to cross into Marauder lands to get to Asimov and that was even further out on the edges of the Terraformers range. Also wasn't a shield, but anomalies present towards the edge of the Terraformer's range. ::*You might want to note that Hale appears in the Armageddon comic, set a year before the start of Armageddon which would be a year before the destruction of the Terraformer. If you haven't read them, they're available here for free with a sign up. If you cross-reference that it would be about the time of some of the early Archivist Logs from Armageddon. I have all of those if you want me to post them. ::*Madler Crater wasn't the only White Faction base with others concealed in a similiar way, RFB confirms that. I personally suspect that it was these that Roth was opperating out of after the destruction of the EDF Central Command in RFG. If RFA had been more successful and RFO continued as a series, we would have seen that events weren't over quite so quickly and neatly when it comes to the White Faction. I doubt they are finished. Loosely related, but something to consider. ::Also who was in full command? Stroller or Hale? I get the impression it was Hale, with Stroller as an older mentor. It never explicitly says, but looking back I'm probably wrong. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 14:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::About the first point, I read that somewhere on here. My bad if it is wrong. About the second point, yes I was already working on getting the comics, with little success. Your third point, I probably should get Battlegrounds. But speculation and assumption never goes on pages from a database solely about facts, so I will not put that on there until it is confirmed. -- Master Sima Yi 15:54, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I wouldn't put it in an article, no, thats why I italiced it rather than give you the wrong idea. Its still useful in building up a picture and analysing the world, mind. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 21:33, August 21, 2011 (UTC)